worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Kilda, Scotland (Hirta)
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open St. Kilda, Scotland (Hirta) course. Select Courses * Add free, open St. Kilda, Scotland (Hirta) courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Macaulay, K. 1764 The History of St Kilda London Macaulay was minister of Harris, and visited St Kilda in 1758. This is a very interesting account, and includes material on the major smallpox epidemic of 1727, which almost wiped out the entire population. Martin, M. 1698 A Late Voyage to St Kilda London (Reprint 1986 James Thin, The Mercat Press Edinburgh) Martin, M. 1716 Description of the Western Isles of Scotland London Martin, M. 1753 A Voyage to St Kilda, (4th ed.) London Martin was born in Skye, and was for a time tutor to the MacLeod family. He accompanied the minister of Harris, John Campbell, on his annual visit to St Kilda in the summer of 1697, and wrote the first detailed accounts of life in these islands. Sands, J. 1878 Out of the World; or, Life in St Kilda Edinburgh Sands was a journalist and visited St Kilda in 1875 and 1876. He was stranded on the islands during the winter of 1876-7, and launched a 'mailboat' to alert the mainland to acute food shortages on St Kilda. Seton, G. 1878 St Kilda Past and Present Edinburgh (1980 reprint, James Thin, The Mercat Press, Edinburgh. 2000 reprint, Birlinn, Edinburgh) Seton travelled to St Kilda on the first excursion by the steam ship Dunara Castle and wrote a detailed account of the history and natural history of the islands. Kearton, R. 1897 With Nature and a Camera London (Reprint Melven Press, Inverness 1978) Richard Kearton visited St Kilda with his brother, Cherry, a photographer. His interesting account of St Kilda, at a time when life was changing due to the influx of tourism, is supplemented by his brother's photographs. Heathcote, N. 1900 St Kilda London Heathcote was a relative of the islands' proprietor, Reginald MacLeod, and visited St Kilda with his sister, Evelyn. She was an adventurous explorer, climbing over the rocks and going to sea in small boats. Mackenzie, J.B. 1911 Episode in the life of the Rev. Neil Mackenzie at St Kilda from 1829 to 1843 (privately published.) The Rev. Neil Mackenzie was resident minister on St Kilda from 1830 to 1844, living in the new manse, and preaching in the new church, both built in 1827. He had an enormous influence on the life of the islanders, and was responsible for major agricultural improvements and rebuilding of the village. Williamson, K. and Boyd, J..M. 1960 St Kilda Summer Hutchinson, London The authors, representing The National Trust for Scotland and the Nature Conservancy Council, accompanied military personnel on Operation Hardrock to establish the army base on Hirta. Their account covers the history and natural history of the islands, with speculations on archaeological remains. Quine, D.A. 1988 St Kilda Portraits Downland Press, Frome Fascinating memoirs of the St Kildans and visitors to the islands. Steel, T. 1988 (Revised Edition) Life and Death of St Kilda Fontana, London An evocative and very readable account of the St Kilda story, which has captured the imagination of many readers. Charnley, B. 1989 Last Greetings from St Kilda Richard Stenlake, 1 Overdale Street, Langside, Glassgow G42 9PZ Evocative booklet of postcard photographs from the 1880s to around the time of the evacuation. RCAHMS 1998 St Kilda: Settlement and Structures on St Kilda RCAHMS, Edinburgh A 'Broadsheet' map of Village Bay, and descriptions of the archaeological sites and discoveries. Ideal for visitors, and for getting an impression of the history of the islands. Available from RCAHMS. Quine, D.A. 2000 (Revised Edition) St Kilda Colin Baxter Photography, Grantown-on-Spey An easy to read guide to the islands, set out as informative self-guided walks. Illustrated with some of Colin Baxter's most spectacular photographs. Probably the best modern introduction to St Kilda. Quine, D.A. (ed.) 2001 Expeditions to the Hebrides by George Clayton Atkinson in 1831 and 1833 MacLean Press, Skye A beautifully-illustrated account of a journey to St Kilda in 1831 - just before the old village was swept away and the present village street was created. Fascinating reading, complemented by around 100 recently discovered illustrations from the original journal. Also includes the journal of a journey in the West coast of Scotland in 1833. Recent Research Harman, M. 1996 An Isle called Hirte Maclean Press, Isle of Skye A major work on the history and culture of St Kilda, the result of a Ph.D. project in the School of Scottish Studies, University of Edinburgh. Emery, N. 1996 Excavations on Hirta 1986-90 HMSO, Edinburgh Details the results of archaeological investigations on St Kilda by the University of Durham. Contains very interesting information on artefacts imported into St Kilda in the 19th and early 20th centuries. Buchanan, M. (ed.) 1995 St Kilda:The Continuing Story HMSO, Edinburgh An account of research projects into the history, archaeology and natural history of St Kilda. Written to accompany the exhibition St Kilda Explored at Glasgow Museums 1995-6. Harris, M..P. and Murray, S. 1989 Birds of St Kilda Institute of Terrestrial Ecology & Natural Environmental Research Council, UK Detailed survey of the birds of St Kilda. Stell, G.P., and Harman M. 1988 Buildings of St Kilda. Royal Commission on the Ancient and Historical Monuments of Scotland/HMSO, Edinburgh The results of the RCAHMS survey of St Kilda in the early 1980s. Jewell, P. A., Milner, C. and Morton Boyd, J. 1974 Island survivors: the ecology of the Soay sheep of St Kilda Athlone Press, London. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films The Edge of the World. 1937. Edge of the World, The (1937). (3 clips - "The film was made over four months during the summer of 1936 on the island of Foula, in the Shetland Isles. Permission was denied to film on St. Kilda, which is in the Hebrides, and where they actually speak Gaelic, while on Foula they speak Norse"). London, England: British Film Institute. Outer hebrides. 2012. Outer hebrides. Glasgow, Scotland: Scottish Screen Archives. ST. KILDA - BRITAIN'S LONELIEST ISLE. 1923 / 1928. http://ssa.nls.uk/film.cfm?fid=0418 Full record for 'ST. KILDA - BRITAIN'S LONELIEST ISLE']. (18 min. film online). Glasgow, Scotland: Scottish Screen Archives. Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select Recordings Select References MacLeod, Scott Gordon K. 2004. Physical and Online St. Kilda: A Comparison of 'Senses of Place'. M.Sc. Dissertation. Edinburgh, Scotland: University of Edinburgh. http://travel.nationalgeographic.com/travel/365-photos/st-kilda-hebrides-scotland/. Washington, DC: National Geographic. Rix, Juliet. 2012. St Kilda: On the street where we lived. (Norman John Gillies was born in St Kilda, Britain's remotest archipelago. He was five when he and his family were evacuated in 1930 to a new life on the mainland – but he still remembers a way of life virtually unchanged for hundreds of years). March 23. The Guardian. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Association for the Protection of Rural Scotland. 2012. Association for the Protection of Rural Scotland. Edinburgh, Scotland: ruralscotland.btck.co.uk Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Full record for 'VOYAGE TO ST KILDA ON THE SS DUNARA CASTLE. 1946. Full record for 'VOYAGE TO ST KILDA ON THE SS DUNARA CASTLE, a'. (Amateur footage of the Dunara Castle steam ship on its journeys from the Kingston Dock on the Clyde to the Western Isles). ssa.nls.uk Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Scotland: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scotland St. Kilda, Scotland (Hirta): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/St._Kilda,_Scotland_(Hirta) WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!